


Wumptober prompts: Evil Landscapes - Not Blind Enough

by SpiritScribe



Series: Wumptober Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Horror, Parasites, Wumptober bingo fic, evil landscape, vision horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Didn't have time in October to do these so finishing them now. Was given a bingo prompt sheet for Wumps staring Ignis by the Ignis Wump group. This story is for the prompt Evil Landscapes. I decided to go with a 'what if Ignis could see something else after his vision was taken' took some loose inspiration from a Mushishi scene where it shows the Mushi looking somewhat like parasites.Plot: Ignis isn't as Blind as everyone thinks and his world is made up of Evil Landscapes.Trying to make these stories pretty short but some spiral more out of control than others and will be tying them up in a serise.Edit: minor editsEDIT 2: Expanded some sections to put in more detail
Series: Wumptober Bingo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Wumptober prompts: Evil Landscapes - Not Blind Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this fic has been edited since its original posting. See End Notes for more detail.

At first Ignis hated the loss of his vision. The almost all consuming darkness. The fact he could no longer see his Prince’s face. The feeling of being useless and in the way. The latter of which he soon started to over come. Being blind would not hold him back. Besides he could still sense some light and so he was never completely plunged into the dark eternal void. This would be a blessing when his Prince hoped for him to know the dawn had come. However there was a hardship to what had happened to Ignis’ sight that he did not speak about. He would not give the horror form and make his friends worry further. For the true evil of the matter was he was not ‘blind’.

At first it seemed as if the world would forever be masked by an ash smeared and charred – almost completely blackened – lens. Then he started seeing them. They started out almost like little dust particles floating in his vision. They seemed to illuminate and fade. He couldn’t get a clear image of them and if he had realised sooner what they were he would have stopped himself from trying. By the time he had it was too late and they had taken on all sorts of strange shapes.

The moment he truly understood what they were was in a fight against an Iron Giant. The strange writhing objects in his vision seemed to gather more around where he perceived the Daemon to be. He stared at it in puzzlement as they fought it. It was like the weird vision specs were collecting there making a fuzzy form of the beast in question. While it was fascinating and let him target the Daemon better, a sense of dread filled him. That was when he noticed that at the centre was a smaller denser form where the insect like creatures were more densely packed. It looked human.

Based on the information on the Vanishing disease that fully come to light it made sense but it didn’t mean that Ignis had ever wanted to see this particular truth. It certainly wasn’t as bad when it came to Daemons as the imprints of what ever they had been before their form had been consumed by the parasites were just that. Ghosts of the already dead. What was worse was seeing the how they clung to some living people more than others. Those who were sick and would likely die before the dawn; No Oracle to heal them. It was like the people around him were all rotting at different speeds. Being able to see someone more clearly just meant they were swarming with more parasites. Their twisting bodies like mutated misshapen maggots with a sickly glow. A strange glowing darkness like what appeared when a Daemon came forth. Shifting shadow light somehow making the parasites even more grotesque.

There was no escaping the parasites and now he could clearly see their once hidden forms it was even harder to ignore that fact. They choked the air only driven back by special lights. He saw these lights as odd greyish pools in darkness that was otherwise writhing with twisted glistening misma forms. Odd differing misshapen forms similar that of creatures usually only seen under microscope and insects. Regardless of any difference in form some seemed to be lighter getting caught up in the currents of the air; swirling clouds of glittering darkness. Others seemed to creep across the ground. He later realised that many were actually trying to burrow out of the soil so that they too could take to the air. The others were ones heavy from feasting; wiggling around in pools where a life-form had succumb. How their bodies seemed so large and yet they were unseen and unfelt – outside of feelings of illness – had to be something to do with magic. Something that made them able to effect the corporeal without being fully that way themselves. Able to slip themselves deep enough into a person so that even light could not drive them away. Clinging to their insides and possibly to their very soul.

As the nights got longer with the increasing misma blocking out all light from the sky Ignis’ world became even more of a nightmare. All he could hope for was the return of his Prince and that the returning light would purge the creatures from the world. Until then he had to deal with the grim reality. Watching people come and go from where they kept the lights running. Each venture out in the darkness would have those who returned, return with parasites. Most of which were washed away by the light but with each recurrent venture some parasites would start to remain. Clearly having been able to wheedle their way into some dark crevice. As one wouldn’t normally lay under the constant glow of the repellent lights what ever helped these lights drive out the darkness could not be perfectly effect. Not that Ignis was sure that any magical quality to the lights they had could fully permeate the body the way that would be needed. Besides the misma seeming could find its way into any darkness even behind the walls of light. In rooms where the specialist lights didn’t reach and dark corners the parasites built up. Whether they had snuck in there via a host, had been hidden there all along, had drifted down out of the sky or burrowed up from the ground, Ignis didn’t care he just understood that they were there. A constant reminder that even in the relative safety of their encampments no where was really safe.

There were many tears shed over the years but Ignis kept mute on the fact he could tell long before the others who would die. He did his best not to pull away from others despite how painful it was pretending everything would be alright. Those marked for death could be anyone and while he couldn’t not see the detail of their faces – and perhaps could also not care for them as much as he did for his Prince – there was a still a connection to all of them. All he could do was try to rally those effect and hope that a little more inner light could help hold off the dark. That they might live to see the dawn.

He found himself one day staring at a child who had lost their whole family. Their own being slowly getting consumed by the parasites that clearly preyed on the most vulnerable. He felt a hand on his elbow and heard the voice of Prompto, “It’s so sad isn’t it. Wait here a moment.” Ignis knew his friend had no idea of the full trouble the child was in but he was relieved that he didn’t have to be the one to talk to the child. There was no guarantee anything Prompto said would change anything at this point and of course Prompto would suffer most if the child did ‘vanish’. Still Prompto was good at giving off brightness; despite having a small colony of parasites. On the other hand Ignis wasn’t so confident in himself.

He’d noticed his own body growing more covered in the parasites. The sight of them making him itch even though he could not feel them. When he’d first seen the wriggling creatures on his own form he’d been so frightened by the gruesome sight. He had avoided mirrors and tried his best not to look at his own body but now he had reached a sort of grim acceptance. He knew by this point no amount of scrubbing would ever make him clean. Even using special lights only drove off those that clung to his surface not the ones that must have burrowed deep inside. There was not yet enough of them for him to declare himself marked but enough that he knew that some part of his resolve was failing. He’d certainly survive till the dawn; he had to see Noct once more. However despite his resolve he had found no way to save Noctis from the fate he had seen. If he did not die some how in the final battle he would live simply because the parasites would be cast out at dawn. If some how the creatures were able to linger in some way he was sure he would not last long after the fact.

Finally the glorious day came that the Prince returned. Ignis had kept his growing madness at bay. All of the horror would finally be over. Soon he would no longer have to watch people slowly die or see their tormented after images twist about at the cores of Daemon. His Noctis was gloriously free of any of the taint and seemed to radiate purity. His hands on Ignis’ own seemed to drive back the Parasites. There was a soft different glow to where Noctis was surrounded by a deeper black. A darkness free of the misma. It was beautiful to look at and drew his eye to Noctis even more than usual. A lovely break from the terrors he was use to seeing.

Travelling through Insomnia was painful. He could see where the parasites lingered where corpses should have been and of course the amount of misma in the air made him feel like he should be choking on the thickness of it. It was like an awful squirming haze across his vision and yet he could still see the multitudes of Daemon with their denser forms. Some of the new ones they were encountering here even had multiple ghosts inside them. Ignis did his best to not get distracted by the chilling scenery. He was sure the wrecked city must look terrible to the others as well, though in a different way.

Seeing Ardyn almost made him throw up. His figure was almost too detailed. Where even the Daemons appeared somewhat transparent there was a solidness he had not yet seen created by the parasites that made up Ardyn’s being. Even as detailed as he was there was some distortion to his form. As if parts of him were trying to pull away at times; a house for Daemons indeed. It was like Ignis was seeing into a swarming hive packed too full. When the wretched man spoke squirming parts of the collective seemed to be sprayed forth. Each vile remark filling the air with more misma. He also seemed to have a dripping trail of bloated parasites in his wake. Those clearly full from feeding off whatever it was that kept Ardyn together. He wondered how it felt to be so fully consumed and yet still aware. He was sure it was terrible and despite his dislike of the monstrous man he hoped for his swift release from the torment.

When the dawn came it came with both relief and sorrow. Noctis was gone from his world but so were the parasites. All that was left was the pure darkness lightened slightly when in sunlight or brightly lit areas. He would have to relearn a few things again now he had no guidance from the dreadful creatures that had clung to things but he was thankful he was no longer living in a nightmare.

He grew accustom to his blindness and did what he could to help Insomnia get back on its feet again. He wasn’t sure how many years it had been but the future looked bright. New rulers and new treaties. He still wore mourning clothes as he had never truly gotten over the loss of Noct. He had gone once again to visit the tomb of his dear friend when he noticed movement in corner of his vision. A chill filled him that was not from the cold night air as he turned his gaze towards a familiar writhing shape.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit Notes: I have expanded a few sections:  
> Adding more detail about the Parasites and their movements. This was implimented in Paragraph: 5 + 6  
> Also added details to the Ardyn Scene (paragraph 12)


End file.
